An Unexpected Development
by island.dreamer17
Summary: A year after Rory turned down his proposal, Logan returns to Stars Hollow to find that a lot has changed. Sophie, JavaJunkie implied. Now a twoshot!
1. Rory

**K so this is my first Gilmore Girls fic...I'm not a fan of the whole "Rory finds out she's pregnant with Logan's baby after they break up" storyline, but this little plot bunny invaded my head and I needed to get it out, and I kinda liked it, so here you go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All the glory goes to Amy Sherman Palladino, who created some excellent characters for me to play with.**

* * *

 **1\. An Unexpected Development  
** _ **One year after she rejected his proposal, Logan returns to Stars Hollow to find that a lot has changed.**_

He was here.

Why was he here? He didn't live here. But there he was, walking down the street towards Luke's Diner, where Rory could clearly see from her seat inside.

It had been fourteen months since Rory Gilmore had last seen Logan Huntzberger. Fourteen months since she'd given him his ring back and told him she wasn't ready to marry him. Fourteen months since he'd walked away from her.

Eleven and a half months since she'd gone to the road doctor for some unexplained fatigue and nausea and received a diagnosis that changed her life.

The bell over the door of the diner rang, and Luke looked up from where he was wiping down the counter. "Oh."

Logan nodded at Luke, who hadn't decided how he wanted to react to his new step-daughter's ex-boyfriend.

Lorelai had been in the seat facing the doorway, and when she noticed Logan, she looked at her daughter. "Did you know he was here?"

Rory shook her head. "I saw him outside like 30 seconds ago and that was the first I heard about it."

Logan had noticed them, and Lorelai stood up. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Can I sit?" Logan asked.

Rory gestured wordlessly.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Rory asked, the words only a little harsher than she had intended them.

"I don't know. I got in from California an hour ago and I just started driving. Something about being here is way less threatening than going to my parents' house, and I needed some time to myself before I go there. You know how it is."

"I do?"

"You used to." Logan finally noticed the baby carrier that sat on the chair next to Rory. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Rory replied smoothly.

"I should have guessed," Logan remarked. Then his brow furrowed and he said, "Your mother is Lorelai Gilmore, and she already has a Lorelai Gilmore. So am I to assume that this Lorelai Gilmore belongs to you?"

Rory nodded slowly.

"So do you call her Lorelai, or something else?"

"Lila. We call her Lila."

Logan nodded. "So you must've had some hookup after we broke up."

"I guess."

"You guess? Do you not even remember?"

"Oh, I think I remember."

The baby began to fuss, and Rory sighed. "Come here, baby." She lifted her daughter from the carrier, and that's when Logan saw it.

Even at only a few months old, Lila had the striking, signature Gilmore blue eyes, but her facial features and slightly curly blonde hair were indicative of only one genealogy.

The kid looked like she was 100% Huntzberger.

"Rory, is she …?" he couldn't even bring himself to finish the question.

Rory looked at him, and then at the baby. "Um. Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me, Ace?" Logan was angry now.

"It all happened so fast, Logan," Rory started.

"So fast? You had nine months!"

"It was more like seven and a half."

"Still! I didn't change my phone number, I know you still talk to Honor occasionally, there are a dozen ways you could have gotten ahold of me and I would have come back!"

"I didn't want you to come back! Logan, California was where you wanted to go, and you deserved that chance, just like I deserved to have a shot at my career without the name 'Huntzberger' being thrown around. I wanted to make it on my own."

"Yeah and look where that got you."

"Look, Logan. My mom and Luke got engaged four months after I found out, and got married two months ago. The last year of my life has been a whirlwind of trying to figure out what I'm doing, and helping my mom plan a wedding. I have only just begun to put my new life together and to be honest, telling you was not on the forefront of my mind."

"And again I ask, why?"

"How about you find out you're pregnant and have to reconfigure your life, and then you tell me."

"All physical impossibilities aside, that kind of just happened, Ace. Do my parents know about this?"

"Why would you think that?"

"So they don't."

"I didn't say that."

"So they do?"

"Didn't say that either."

"C'mon, Rory. Be straight with me."

"No, they don't know. I even had to swear my grandparents to secrecy—not that they were happy about any of it, by the way. I'm just like my mother, they said. Oh, it's a little better, I have my college degree, but all that wasted potential, just the same. And what would I have said to your parents? 'Hi Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, remember me, Rory Gilmore? The one who turned down your son's proposal? Yeah, I'm pregnant. It's his. No, I'm not going to tell him.' "

"It was just a question, Ace."

"Don't call me Ace." Lila had since quieted and Rory moved to place her back in the carrier.

"Wait—Rory."

"What, Logan?"

"Can I—can I hold her?"

"Why?" If anything, Rory clutched the baby tighter at his question.

"Why?" Logan looked at his ex-girlfriend incredulously. "Do I need a reason? She's my _daughter_ , Rory. I think if she's sitting right across from me, I deserve the chance to at least meet her properly."

Rory reluctantly handed the baby across the table. "Have you even held a baby before?"

Logan rolled his eyes just a little. "Honor and Josh had their first baby a year after they got married, and another one the year after that. And Honor just announced that she's pregnant again. I will have you know that I am a very much-loved 'Uncle Logie' to a very rambunctious two-and-a-half-year-old boy and a beautiful, sassy, opinionated eight-month-old girl. So yes, I have held a baby before."

This baby wasn't like holding his niece and nephew, though. As soon as Logan settled Lila in his arms, he felt different. She blinked her big blue eyes at him and Logan was smitten. A small, contented smile spread across his face before he could even register what was happening.

"Um, so what do we do now?" Rory asked after a few minutes. "I mean, I can't make you stay away but…how do we make this work?"

Logan shrugged. "Well, now that I know, I can't very well keep this from my parents. And I'll…I'll ask my dad to take me back at the company, and then I can base out of Hartford or New York or at least somewhere on the same coast as you."

"Logan, don't—"

"This is for Lila, Rory. Not for you. At least, not unless you want it to be. I may not have known about her until about half an hour ago, but there is no way I am doing to that kid what my father did to me. She will know that I will do anything for her, no matter what, and that I will be at every birthday party and every Christmas and dance recital or sports game or debate or mathlympics or whatever it is she decides she loves. There is no way I am going to be my father, Rory. I won't let that happen." He stood, and handed the baby back to her. "Do you still have the same phone number?"

Rory nodded.

"I'll call you. If not tonight, then tomorrow." Logan looked at his watch. "I have to go." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I wish you had told me, Ace," he said.

"Wow, what was that?" Lorelai asked, reclaiming her seat across the table.

"I don't really even know. But I think Logan's moving back," Rory said.

"So…?" Lorelai let her question hang.

"I have no idea," Rory answered. "No freaking idea."

* * *

 **Review?**


	2. Logan

**Alright, here it is-part 2 of An Unexpected Development. I am a little on the fence about this one; I don't know that I like it as much as I did part 1 but I feel like this is as good as it's going to get, haha**

 **Remember that this takes place AU post-season 7, not post-A Year in the Life. I toyed with the idea of changing the timeline and shifting it so that it fell fourteen months post-A Year in the Life instead, but it didn't really work out the way I wanted, so I'm sticking with this timeline.**

 **I'm not sure if there will be any more parts to this. I have been exploring the idea of how Logan would tell his parents (well, Mitchum at least), but haven't gotten all the details worked out quite yet.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As usual, I don't own anything. I probably don't even own Lila, since I got the nickname from another fic and Lorelai Gilmore belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. So, nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **An Unexpected Development, Part II  
** ** _Logan has no idea what he's doing._**

What had just happened?

Logan got into his rental car and put the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it on.

What had just happened?

Why had he come to Stars Hollow? What was he _thinking_?

Good going, he thought to himself. You try to be the good son for once and come home for Thanksgiving with your (unreasonably formal) family with all its society protocols, and this is what you get.

Honor had been right.

She'd warned him not to go to Stars Hollow without calling Rory first.

Honor had been right.

But would Rory even have agreed to meet him? Would he even know he had a daughter if he'd called ahead of time?

Daughter.

He had a daughter. Lila.

Yesterday he was just some workaholic with no life, and now he was...he was—a father.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he'd pressed the speed dial for Honor. And before he could process what was happening, Honor answered the phone with a "hello?" and he blurted out,

"I have a daughter."

"What? Logan, what's happening? Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I mean, I'm in Connecticut. Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

On the other end of the line, Honor sighed. "Start at the beginning. Your flight got in on time?"

"Yeah."

"And then you went..."

"—To Stars Hollow," Logan filled in.

"To _Stars Hollow_?! Logan, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, really. I just started driving and I ended up here. I needed to...I don't know. But I parked here and I thought why not walk around before I go to Hartford and have to see _Them_ , and..."

"...You saw Rory?"

"Yup."

"And …?"

"And our daughter is apparently about four months old."

"Whoa."

"Yeah." It was quiet for a minute, and Honor spoke again. "You know what? This isn't exactly a conversation to have over the phone. Meet me at Café Sofia's and we can talk there."

"But—" Logan wasn't finished processing the information he'd just received.

"Logan. Just. Drive. Don't think about anything else except using your turn signal correctly and obeying traffic laws. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." _Click._

"All right, Logan. You can do this," Logan said aloud, turning the key and starting up the car. He tried to focus on the instructions Honor gave him, and hoped he remembered where Sofia's was.

He didn't totally succeed in pushing the image of Rory and baby Lila in Luke's Diner from his head, but Logan managed to pull into the parking lot of Café Sofia's without injury. He parked two spaces over from Honor's SUV and ordered himself a coffee and pastry before joining Honor in a booth in the back.

"Okay so start from where you left off," Honor said. "You went to Stars Hollow and..."

"I don't know, I walked past Luke's and her and Lorelai were sitting right there, so I don't know, I went in, and there was this baby carrier on the seat next to her, and so I asked who it was and she said 'Lorelai Gilmore' and so I said 'Your mother is Lorelai Gilmore and she has a Lorelai Gilmore so does this Lorelai Gilmore belong to you?' and she said yes and so I assumed she hooked up with someone after we broke up, but then she pulled the kid out of the carrier and it was like looking at Grace, Honor, there was no doubt in the entire world that that baby was a Huntzberger. So I asked and she affirmed and that was that."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Honor took a sip of her coffee and looked him straight in the eye.

Logan took a deep breath. "I'm going to do what I have to, Honor. I promised Rory that I am not going to be Dad, and I'm not. I'm—I'm going to ask Dad for the job at the company that I know he's been holding out for me, and I'm going to move back to Hartford so I can be closer to Rory and Lila."

"Lila, that's her name?"

"Yeah, short for—what else? Lorelai Gilmore." Now Logan chuckled.

"And They don't know, even with...?"

"Nope. Rory said her grandparents haven't told anyone. They think she's a disappointment; they're ashamed of her, Honor."

"Do Richard and Emily even know it's yours?"

Logan shrugged. "I assume they put together the pieces; but she didn't say."

It was quiet between them for awhile after that. Honor sipped her coffee; Logan picked at his pastry.

Finally, Honor asked, "What about LA?"

"I guess I have to quit. Three weeks should be enough time to tender my resignation, pack up my stuff, and come back here. I'll move in with Mom and Dad until after Christmas, and then I'll find a place."

"You sure you can handle being in the same house as them for more than a few days?" Honor was smirking now, just a little.

Logan rolled his eyes at her. "I'll live. This is not about me, Honor, it's about Lila. I promised that I would be there for her, and I will be. And that means not wasting any time."

"And what about Rory?" It was no secret that Honor hoped her brother and Rory Gilmore would eventually live happily ever after.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know, Honor."

"Do you still love her?"

Logan sighed and looked down at his coffee. He was quiet for a moment, and didn't meet Honor's gaze when he said finally, "I didn't know it was possible to love her more."

"Josh said the same thing when Ethan was born," Honor said with a small smile. "Logan, if you love her then go get her back."

"It's not that simple, Honor. She has a daughter now. _Our_ daughter. Things just got infinitely more complicated. If she doesn't love me, or we decide to try to make things work and it doesn't, that kid is going to be caught in the middle for the rest of her life. Look at what happened with Rory's parents. I'm not going to be that guy who only comes to see his daughter because he's trying to win back her mother."

"So, if you're not going to try to win her back, then what?" Honor asked.

Logan shrugged. Then, "how do you do holidays with your newly discovered daughter; her mother, who may or may not love you back; and _her_ mother and stepfather, who almost definitely hate you?"

* * *

 **so, what did you think?**


End file.
